Ma vie entre ses mains
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. Castiel est parti dans le Minnesota chercher la lance d'Athéna et ne donne pas de nouvelles. Dean et Sam disent qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, mais Jack n'est pas de cet avis...


**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà, comme promis sur "C'est quoi le contraire de TFM", avec un premier OS qui me tenait à coeur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira au moins un peu.**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural et les personnages associés ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Spoilers: Se déroule quelque part dans la saison 13, mais pas de gros spoilers.**

 **Pairing: Léger Dean/Castiel**

 **Rating: T**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Ma vie entre ses mains**

« Sam ? Dean ? »

Ils levèrent les yeux, l'un de son livre, l'autre de son ordinateur.

« Jack ? demanda le cadet des Winchester en voyant le jeune homme, visiblement agité, Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je… »

Le nephilim passa son regard sur les deux frères.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Castiel ? » demanda-t-il finalement tout en triturant ses mains, fébrile

Dean fronça les sourcils face à sa nervosité.

« Non gamin, répondit-il, Mais, tu sais, c'est normal. Il a dit qu'il avait une piste pour trouver la lance d'Athéna, dans le Minnesota. D'ailleurs, je comprends toujours pas comment ce truc a pu se retrouver en Amérique. Mais, bref, quand Cass est en mission… »

Il esquissa un petit sourire en consacrant à nouveau toute son attention à l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Je sais ça, répondit Jack, Mais autant de temps ça me…

\- Jack, intervint Sam, Ca ne fait que… Quoi, trois jours ? demanda-t-il à l'attention de Dean

\- Cinq jours et 8 heures, répondit celui-ci sans lever les yeux

\- Bon. Cinq jours, rectifia Sam, amusé, Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il n'appelle pas. C'est quand il appelle que c'est mauvais signe. » conclut-il

Jack se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? s'enquit-il à nouveau

\- Totalement. » confirma Dean

Le nephilim hocha la tête et retourna dans sa chambre, pas réellement rassuré pour autant.

oOo

Il avait mal.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où cela venait tant il avait la sensation que la douleur irradiait jusqu'à l'extrémité de la moindre de ses cellules.

Ses poignets hurlaient, vrillés par une brûlure qui mordait sa chair.

Sa tête le lançait, envoyant valser son esprit embrumé dans une danse chaotique qui désagrégeait jusqu'à la plus petite part de sa lucidité.

Son cœur se fracassait contre ses côtes, l'assourdissant avec une violence muette.

Sa grâce se tordait de souffrance, torturée par un ennemi qu'il se trouvait incapable d'affronter.

Il était inerte, soumis aux ravages tourmentés de son âme.

Une voix.

Une voix douce.

Une rose.

Une voix suave.

Une rose _empoisonnée_.

Il s'agita, et le cri de son corps ne franchit pas ses lèvres.

Un rire.

Un rire clair.

Du cristal.

Un rire dissonant.

Du cristal _brisé_.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent et la douleur refoula.

Tout était trouble.

Une ombre dansa devant ses yeux.

Une ombre aux contours flous.

Une ombre sans visage.

« Regardez qui se réveille ? »

Une ombre aux yeux de mort.

oOo

Jack tritura le portable que les Winchester lui avaient donné. Il aimait envoyer des SMS. Surtout des émoticônes. Mais pour le moment…

* * *

 _ **To : Cass**_

 **3 :17 PM**

Hello Castiel. Comment vas-tu ? :) :) :)

* * *

Il remit l'objet dans la poche de son jean.

oOo

Castiel cligna des paupières.

Cligna.

Cligna.

Et la jeune femme face à lui cessa finalement d'être une ombre.

Elle devint un corps.

Un corps jeune et harmonieux.

Un corps vêtu d'une robe bleue agrémentée d'une veste en jean.

Un corps penché vers lui.

Elle devint un visage.

Un visage poupin aux traits séduisants, aux lèvres rosées, aux yeux d'un gris lumineux.

Un visage encadré par une cascade de boucles cuivrées.

Un visage souriant.

Il inspira profondément et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Dans les profondeurs de ses iris dansaient des ténèbres qu'il lui semblait connaître.

Reconnaître.

D'une autre vie.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Elle rit.

Son rire lui retournant le ventre.

Inexplicablement.

« Eva. » dit-elle en se redressant finalement

Son mouvement attira son attention sur la pièce où il se trouvait.

Spacieuse, la lumière filtrait à travers les larges fenêtres donnant sur une végétation dense, illuminant la peinture bleue des murs et se reflétant sur le carrelage blanc. Face à lui, au fond, derrière elle, une table de bois clair était installée.

Une table sur laquelle il reconnut son trench-coat, sa veste de costume et sa cravate roulés en boule.

Une table sur laquelle brilla l'éclat furtif de sa lame angélique…

Et il prit enfin conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Adossé à un mur, les bras de part et d'autre de son corps, les poignets menottés, les chaînes fixées dans le béton…

Il voulut s'en défaire d'un simple mouvement mais rien.

Le métal ne lui résistait pas d'habitude.

Il s'agita davantage, mais les attaches demeurèrent impassibles.

« Tu te fatigues pour rien, l'informa Eva, et il lui lança un regard confus mêlé de colère céleste, ce qu'elle ignora, Tu sais, l'avantage de tout savoir sur les anges, c'est qu'on sait également comment les maîtriser… » expliqua-t-elle en frôlant doucement les bracelets qui enserraient ses mains

Et Castiel vit avec horreur des signes écarlates danser sur le métal. Des lignes de feu apparaître et disparaître. Traçant les courbes de symboles en énochien.

Il cessa de regarder quand les mains fines de la jeune femme lâchèrent ses entraves.

Sa hargne se transforma en un sentiment bien plus pernicieux.

Il fixa Eva, visiblement ébranlé.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il à nouveau et elle haussa un sourcil, un rictus peint sur ses lèvres délicates

\- Eva, répéta-t-elle, amusée

\- Oui, ça j'avais compris. Dis-moi ce que tu es. »

Elle s'appuya sur le mur perpendiculaire au sien, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il existe un mot pour ça. » dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation

Le sentiment pernicieux au fond de sa grâce devint plus précis.

« Mais simplement… »

Le regard d'Eva s'assombrit.

« Je suis la fille d'un humain. »

Prédateur.

« Et d'une léviathan. »

La grâce de Castiel se figea dans son être.

Ce sentiment…

C'était la peur.

oOo

« Sam ? Dean ? »

Le deuxième retint un soupir alors que le premier accordait toute son attention à Jack.

« Oui ? interrogea celui-ci

\- Désolé de vous demander ça mais… Est-ce que vous pourriez envoyer un SMS à Castiel ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le cadet des Winchester en s'approchant de lui

\- Je… Je lui ai envoyé un message il y a plus d'une heure, et il ne me répond pas… Alors que d'habitude… »

Le front de Sam fut barré d'un pli soucieux et il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui en réalisant que son frère avait cessé de taper sur son clavier.

« Ok, je fais ça. » répondit Sam, se voulant rassurant

Il sortit son propre téléphone et tapa un SMS.

oOo

« La fille d'une léviathan et d'un humain ? demanda Castiel, choqué, Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? »

Eva secoua la tête.

« As-tu vraiment besoin que je t'explique comme cela marche ? se moqua-t-elle

\- Je ne parle pas de cela, contra-t-il avec froideur, Les léviathans ont été relâchés sur Terre il y a plus de six ans seulement. Si tu es la fille d'une léviathan, cela voudrait dire que tu as…

\- Cinq ans et demi, exact. »

Elle se redressa et passa une main dans sa chevelure.

« De toute évidence, les enfants de léviathans ne se développent pas de la même façon. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, les mains sur ses hanches, une lueur particulièrement intéressée dans ses yeux.

« Ma mère voulait se reproduire, l'informa-t-elle patiemment, et il aurait voulu hurler qu'il s'en fichait, Et mon père… Eh bien disons qu'il a dû sincèrement croire que c'était sa femme dans son lit cette nuit-là. Le pauvre… »

Elle esquissa un sourire pas le moins du monde désolé.

« Comment aurait-il pu se douter que sa femme avait servi de festin à ma mère ? Et comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'elle lui réserverait le même sort ? Du moins, après qu'ils aient… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et il retint un frisson de dégoût.

« Savais-tu que les léviathans femelles développaient un goût prononcé pour le cannibalisme sexuel ? ajouta-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui, Comme les veuves noires. Dévorer son partenaire après l'acte sexuel… »

Elle s'approcha davantage et il s'agita avec force quand il sentit sa main dans le creux de son cou.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un sentiment de domination plus jouissif que celui-là. Qu'en penses-tu… Castiel ? »

Il cessa de se débattre et tomba dans les prunelles grises et… Affamées d'Eva.

oOo

Dean envoya un message à son tour.

oOo

« Comment… Comment me connais-tu ? réussit-il à articuler, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur de la paume contre sa chair

\- Castiel… »

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Tu es célèbre chez les léviathans, tu sais ? Tu les as portés en ton âme, rappelle-toi. Chacune de ces merveilleuses créatures te connait. »

Sa main frôla doucement sa mâchoire.

Il s'obligea à rester impassible.

« Ils savent tout de toi. Ils savent tout ce que tu sais… »

Ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres pincées qu'elle fixa avec intérêt.

« Ma mère n'a pas fait exception, poursuivit-elle sans cesser de regarder ses lèvres alors que sa main remontait vers sa pommette, Et tout ce qu'elle savait… Elle me l'a transmis. » conclut-elle

Ses prunelles avaient pris la couleur de l'orage, et elles attaquaient de leurs éclairs le regard de Castiel.

« Alors imagine ma surprise, et ma joie, quand je t'ai reconnu à Baxter ! »

Elle s'éloigna de lui, et il eut le sentiment de pouvoir à nouveau respirer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire là-bas d'ailleurs ? »

Il ne répondit rien.

L'affrontant avec cette inflexibilité céleste qui le caractérisait si bien.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il cherchait la lance d'Athéna pour un sortilège de Rowena. Elle le tenait entre ses griffes, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait lui faire la conversation.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Libre à toi de ne rien me dire… » fit-elle en se détournant pour aller vers la table

Il plissa les yeux, et sa grâce se tétanisa d'appréhension quand il la vit se saisir de sa lame angélique.

« Mais avoir des secrets envers moi ne te servira à rien désormais, ajouta-t-elle en faisant miroiter le métal entre ses mains, Puisque je serai la dernière personne que tu verras de ton vivant. » conclut-elle en lui offrant un sourire resplendissant.

oOo

« C'est étrange… remarqua Sam en observant son téléphone, Il ne me répond pas non plus. Dean ? »

L'interpellé secoua la tête, ses mains serrées autour de son portable, et Jack essaya de faire taire l'étrange et désagréable pressentiment qui coulait dans ses veines.

oOo

« Pardon ? »

Sa voix était dure.

Froide.

Tranchante.

Digne du soldat du Paradis qu'il avait été.

Mais sa grâce continuait de se tordre d'angoisse.

« Tu m'as bien entendue. »

Elle s'approcha tranquillement, jouant avec la lame angélique dans sa paume.

« Après tout… ajouta-t-elle, Il n'y a pas de quoi être étonné. Je suis à moitié léviathan. Et comme tout être vivant, j'ai besoin de me nourrir. »

Il la fixa sans broncher.

Mais la peur se faisait de plus en plus acide dans ses veines.

Et son cœur s'affola quand, de sa main libre, elle ouvrit un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Sa peau exposée à l'air libre frissonna, arrachant un éclat de rire à Eva qui écarta les pans du vêtement.

« Tu… » tenta-t-il de parler mais il ne put rien ajouter quand la main de la jeune femme se posa contre sa poitrine dénudée qu'elle observa avec avidité

Il sentit son cœur cogner avec encore plus d'ardeur, victime des vagues d'affolement qui roulaient sous sa grâce.

« Les humains sont un met délicieux, je le reconnais… Mais les anges. »

Elle plongea délicatement son visage contre son cou et il tourna le sien par réflexe, sachant que cela ne le sauverait pas, mais que cela lui épargnerait la vision d'Eva extatique à la perspective de son prochain dîner…

Il déglutit.

« Vous avez une odeur si… Particulière. Si envoûtante. »

Elle s'éloigna légèrement, sa main posée contre son cœur venant suivre la ligne de ses clavicules.

« Je n'ai pas pu résister quand je t'ai vu. La proie parfaite. Il fallait que tu sois à moi. »

Elle vint effleurer son pouls qu'il savait irrégulier.

« Heureusement que les léviathans vous sont si supérieurs. T'attraper a été un jeu d'enfant. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière et leva la lame angélique qu'elle pointa sur son cou.

« Et maintenant… Je vais pouvoir en profiter. »

Dans un sourire comblé, elle appuya sur la lame.

Il ne cilla pas.

Pas une fois.

Hors de question de lui accorder ce plaisir.

La brûlure mordit sa chair et il sentit le sang couler.

Il devina le tracé rouge qui naissait près de sa nuque, dévalait sa poitrine, marquait son ventre, jusqu'à mourir sur sa taille.

Il serra la mâchoire.

Et il retint le hurlement de frustration qui menaça de déchirer sa gorge quand Eva lapa le ruisseau rubis sur son torse.

Elle partit de son ventre.

Et remonta jusqu'à la source.

Là, ses dents frôlèrent la peau meurtrie avant de d'y enfoncer.

Légèrement.

Presque religieusement.

Castiel ferma les yeux, ses muscles contractés, refusant de laisser échapper la moindre faiblesse.

« Oh bon sang… »

Un tintement métallique résonna dans la pièce et deux mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules, la morsure à son épaule devenant subitement bien plus lancinante.

Il refusa de regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente la bouche d'Eva s'éloigner de quelques centimètres à peine, son souffle chaud s'échouant sur sa chair martyrisée.

« Castiel… »

La main droite d'Eva lâcha son épaule.

« Cela ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude… »

Et dévala à nouveau son torse.

« Mais j'ai terriblement envie de jouer avec toi. »

Possessivement.

« Tu es tellement bon, tu… »

Sa poitrine.

« Tu m'excites à un point que je n'ai jamais connu. »

Son ventre.

« Toi… Ton odeur… »

Ses hanches.

« Ton sang, ta chair… »

Plus bas…

« Je crois bien que tu réveilles mon côté veuve noire… »

Trop bas.

La jambe de Castiel faucha violemment Eva qui se retrouva un genou à terre, ses mains au sol, son regard rivé sur le sien.

Qu'importe sa peur.

Il était furieux.

Il n'était pas naïf. Il se savait condamné. Enchaîné, privé de ses pouvoirs, à la merci de la progéniture d'un humain et d'un _léviathan_ … Il ne pouvait rien contre Eva. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait lui donner ce qu'elle souhaitait. Hors de question.

Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Elle venait de dépasser les limites.

Des limites qu'une seule personne était autorisée à franchir.

Une seule…

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois emballé par ma proposition… »

Ses muscles se crispèrent quand il réalisa qu'elle souriait.

Toujours agenouillée, son regard planté dans le sien, son menton et ses lèvres peints de sang – _son_ sang –, elle était loin d'avoir perdu sa bonne humeur… Et la joie qui illuminait son visage raviva les braises de ses frayeurs.

« Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? »

Son souffle se coupa alors qu'il plongeait dans les iris ténébreuses de la jeune femme, son cœur cognant étrangement dans sa poitrine.

Et il réalisa avec horreur qu'elle avait tort.

Même s'il savait qu'elle tenait sa vie entre ses mains, même s'il savait quelle était la fin inéluctable de leur affrontement, il la trouvait… Attirante.

Belle.

Presque irrésistible.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent plus largement, dévoilant deux rangées de crocs teintés d'écarlate, quand il entreprit de s'agiter à nouveau.

 _Presque_ irrésistible.

Elle était un piège.

Un piège destiné à faire tomber sa proie dans ses filets pour mieux la posséder.

Et il détestait cela…

« Non… »

La voix d'Eva résonna à nouveau et il la vit poser nonchalamment son coude sur sa cuisse.

« Ce n'est pas ça, poursuivit-il et il aurait pu jurer que, s'il n'avait pas été un ange, sa mâchoire se serait brisée sous la tension qu'il lui infligeait, Il y a quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? »

Il détourna le regard, refusant de se trahir, et il se figea quand il sentit la main libre d'Eva remonter le long de sa jambe.

« Eh bien tant pis… soupira-t-elle, Je devrai me contenter de te dévorer j'imagine. »

Il inspira profondément, ignorant sa chair qui le lançait au niveau de son cou.

« Mais… »

Et il eut un très désagréable pressentiment quand la paume de la jeune femme enserra gentiment son genou. Il voulut se débattre mais la prise se raffermit.

« Je vais devoir t'abîmer un peu si je ne veux pas, à nouveau, être dérangée pendant mon repas… »

Le craquement des os fut assourdissant.

La douleur dans son genou éclata.

Il hurla.

oOo

Jack frotta distraitement son genou, dévisageant les Winchester.

Son mauvais pressentiment ne le quittait pas. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il allait en empirant, envahissant la moindre petite cellule de son corps, s'accompagnant d'une douleur sourde qui semblait irradier doucement sous sa peau.

« Je vais essayer de l'appeler. »

Il releva les yeux vers Dean qui collait son téléphone contre son oreille.

oOo

Le souffle de Castiel était erratique, et chacune de ses inspirations ravivait le supplice de son corps.

Les lambeaux de sa chemise s'accrochaient à moitié à ses bras ravagés de plaies.

Le tissu se collait à la chair ensanglantée arrachée de son torse.

Le sang coulait.

Sa _grâce_ coulait.

Il avait mal.

Il retint un gémissement de souffrance quand Eva prit son menton entre ses doigts.

« Regarde-moi Castiel. » fit-elle d'une voix douce

Il voulut se dérober, mais sa jambe valide le soutenait depuis bien trop longtemps. Son mouvement malheureux rappela brutalement à lui son genou brisé et il s'effondra, les bras soudainement douloureusement tendus au-dessus de sa tête. Ses épaules hurlèrent au martyr.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Tenir debout était difficile.

Respirer devenait impossible.

Survivre…

Survivre n'était plus qu'une douce illusion.

Il espérait que sa torture cesserait bientôt.

Il voulait juste… Partir.

Ne plus sentir les crocs d'Eva arracher minutieusement et se repaître de sa chair…

Ne plus sentir la langue d'Eva glisser contre son sang…

Ne plus sentir les lèvres d'Eva goûter sa grâce…

Il voulait juste…

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira légèrement de sa léthargie. Il cligna des yeux. Lentement. Il devina la silhouette de la jeune femme s'approcher de la table.

« Tiens donc… »

Sa voix crissa à ses oreilles et il referma les yeux.

« Sais-tu qui t'appelle ? Ton cher Dean. »

Dean ?

Il ouvrit largement les yeux cette fois, son cœur s'emballa, son souffla accéléra.

La souffrance explosa.

Il ne retint pas un gémissement de peine, mais trop faible pour couvrir le rire délicat d'Eva.

« J'imagine que c'est lui… Celui à cause duquel tu t'es refusé à moi. »

Il essaya d'ignorer la douleur. Il essaya de se concentrer. Sur elle. Sur ce qu'elle disait. Sur Dean.

« Comment… » articula-t-il, et une fleur de sang naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres,

Il toussa, ravivant l'incendie dans sa poitrine.

« Comment sais-tu… ? »

Elle ne le regarda pas, de toute évidence bien trop intéressée par le portable.

« Une supposition, admit-elle en haussant les épaules, J'ai vu son nom et cela a rappelé certains souvenirs reçus de ma mère. Dean Winchester… »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire sanglant déchirant son visage.

« Les léviathans enfermés dans ta chair ont été aux premières loges pour comprendre qu'il avait été la raison principale de toutes tes décisions… Ta priorité. »

Elle rit, ses boucles cuivrées voletant autour de son visage.

« J'imagine que votre histoire doit être belle à entendre. »

La sonnerie se tut et elle reposa l'appareil sur la table.

« Dommage… » murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers lui

Une nouvelle sueur froide coula le long de son dos quand elle essuya de son pouce le sang qui maculait son menton pour le sucer avec gourmandise.

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens.

« Bien, où en étions-nous ? »

oOo

« Il ne décroche pas… J'espère pour lui qu'il a une sacrée bonne excuse ! Il le sait pourtant, si on s'appelle, on se _répond_. »

Dean fulminait, les vagues glacées de sa colère venaient se briser contre les multiples explosions brûlantes de douleur qui parsemaient la chair de Jack. Il avait… Il n'avait pas _mal_. Mais c'est comme si son être tout entier faisait écho à la souffrance de quelqu'un d'autre…

Il déglutit difficilement alors que son cœur se tordait violemment dans sa poitrine.

« Dean… Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. »

La voix de Sam s'était voulue rassurante, mais même Jack ne fut pas dupe.

« Bordel, encore sa messagerie. Sam, essaie ! »

L'interpellé sortit son téléphone tandis que Jack échangeait un regard avec Dean. Et il la vit.

Sa panique.

« Il ne t'avait donné aucune indication sur où il allait ? » s'enquit-t-il alors

L'aîné des Winchester détourna le regard et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

« Non, avoua-t-il finalement, Je… Hier il m'avait envoyé un SMS pour me dire qu'il quittait Saint Cloud et qu'il remontait vers le nord. Mais rien… Rien d'autre. »

Il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises, la tête dans les mains.

« Dean… »

Jack s'approcha prudemment et posa une main sur son épaule, attirant à nouveau son regard sur lui.

Et il la vit également.

Sa _culpabilité_.

« J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû insister. Avoir plus d'infos. Maintenant, il… »

Dean inspira profondément.

« Il est on ne sait pas où. Quelque chose a peut-être mal tourné. Et je suis foutrement incapable de le savoir. Je peux même pas lui venir en aide ! Comment… Comment est-ce que je peux foirer à ce point-là, hein ?!

\- Dean… »

Sam avait déposé son portable et s'était approché de son frère.

« Tu n'es pas le seul responsable. On… On a jamais été des champions de la communication. Chacun d'entre nous. »

Jack entendit sa voix trembler et il le fixa. Lui aussi avait du mal à dissimuler sa panique grandissante… Et la sienne ne s'arrangeait pas quand les points de douleurs menaçaient de devenir un incendie ravageur.

« C'est aussi ma faute, poursuivit le cadet des Winchester, Tu ne peux pas croire que tu es…

\- Mais c'est _Cass_ , Sam ! Il est… Il est… Tu sais ce qu'il est pour moi ! »

Sam n'ajouta rien, et Jack se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en voyant les yeux brillants de Dean.

En devinant la déchirure au fond de son âme…

« Je sais… finit par reprendre le cadet des Winchester, Mais… Vous avez toujours fonctionné ainsi. Même depuis que vous êtes…

\- Mais c'est bien ça le problème Sam ! »

Dean passa ses mains sur son visage.

« J'ai été naïf au point de penser que ça changerait quelque chose ? Que ça nous éviterait de répéter les mêmes erreurs ? »

Il laissa tomber ses coudes sur ses cuisses, ses mains entre ses genoux.

« On refait encore et encore les mêmes conneries. Les mêmes conneries qui finissent inévitablement par nous péter à la gueule ! »

Il soupira et sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure brisé.

« Si je le perds encore à cause de ça… Je ne me le pardonnerai pas… »

oOo

Son esprit n'était plus qu'un épais brouillard blanc.

Un brouillard régulièrement tranché de sons stridents.

Sa sonnerie.

Encore.

Et encore.

Dean… Dean cherchait à le contacter. Il le savait. Il le sentait.

S'il avait pu le faire, il aurait souri. Mais désormais, il ne pouvait que s'accrocher à la certitude qu'il allait mourir ici. Loin de sa maison. Loin de ceux qu'ils aimaient…

Il sentit sa chair se faire lacérer mais il ne réagit même pas.

Il ne réagissait _plus_.

La douleur l'avait anesthésié.

Seules subsistaient les images. Les images que le brouillard blanc rongeait avec perfidie.

Le sourire ingénu de Jack disparaissait.

La voix chaleureuse de Sam se taisait.

Les yeux aimants de Dean s'effaçaient.

Sa chaleur se glaçait.

Son odeur s'évaporait.

Dean tout entier se dissolvait dans le néant…

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Oh Castiel… »

La voix d'Eva fissura l'inconscience qui menaçait de broyer son âme.

« Ne sois pas si triste voyons… »

Il sentit un doigt délicat cueillir l'humidité sur sa peau.

« Tu n'es pas bien, là, avec moi ? »

Il voulut crier, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Tout son être hurlait après la délivrance. Que tout s'arrête. Que la peine cesse. Il ne voulait rien de plus…

« Par… Pitié… articula-t-il difficilement, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, Arrête… Ca. »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

Puis le métal tinta doucement, avant qu'une pointe glacée ne se pose sur sa poitrine.

« Es-tu certain de le vouloir ? redemanda gentiment la voix d'Eva, Je m'amusais bien avec toi. »

Il hocha la tête, et il ignora le vertige que cela lui provoqua.

Ce petit jeu avait bien trop duré…

« Très bien, fit-elle, Mais avant… Est-ce que tu as un message à faire passer à ton cher Dean ? Je pourrai me charger de la commission. »

Il l'entendit. Sa satisfaction sadique.

Son cœur hurla de haine et il réussit à ouvrir les yeux.

Affrontant une dernière fois les iris meurtrières de sa tortionnaire.

« Va… Te faire… Foutre. » cracha-t-il

Son souffle déchira ses poumons et il haleta. S'étouffa. Cracha du sang…

Elle rit et posa sa main sur sa joue, lui arrachant un tressaillement douloureux.

L'air qu'il exhalait mourrait sur ses lèvres craquelées, et elle vint le cueillir des siennes avec une tendresse qui lui donna envie de _vomir_.

« Pas de problème, répondit-elle en s'éloignant ensuite, Je lui dirai. Et maintenant… »

Elle joua quelques instants avec la lame angélique contre son torse déchiqueté et il ferma les yeux. S'abandonnant à nouveau à cette torpeur qui ne souhaitait que l'enlacer.

« Je suis sûre que ton cœur sera la partie de ton corps la plus exquise… »

Il vit Dean lui tendre les bras, l'émeraude de ses yeux l'appelant à lui, brillant de cette affection et de ce dévouement si forts qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre...

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

Une nouvelle larme vint y mourir.

La lame transperça sa poitrine.

oOo

Jack s'effondra sur une chaise, les yeux écarquillés, une main rivée sur son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser.

Un froid glacial se répandit dans ses veines.

Castiel…

« Merde, merde, merde, MERDE ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui regardait toujours avec angoisse son téléphone, attendant frénétiquement l'appel de Castiel.

Appel qui n'arriverait jamais, Jack en était persuadé désormais.

Son souffle accéléra à cette constatation et des larmes acides lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne savait pas comment il le savait, mais il le savait… Il le _sentait_. Castiel… Castiel était…

« Allez Cass, décroche, décroche, _décroche_. »

Le bruit d'un appel que l'on accepte résonna dans le téléphone et Dean n'attendit pas davantage.

« Cass ? Castiel ?! Bon sang, où tu es passé ? Ca fait des heures qu'on essaie de te joindre. Tu réalises la trouille que tu nous as foutue ? Merde, qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Castiel ? »

Il se figea.

Une femme…

Pourquoi…

Pourquoi était-ce une voix de femme qu'il entendait ?!

« Cass ? » répéta-t-il, la peur rampant vicieusement dans son ventre

Elle rit.

« Cass est… Il est parti, annonça-t-elle joyeusement sur un ton qui lui sembla horriblement familier, Il est… »

Son cœur rata un battement.

« Mort ! » finit-elle avec enthousiasme

Mort ? Non.

Non, non, non…

Ce n'était pas… Pas possible. Elle mentait. Qui qu'elle soit, elle mentait. Elle…

« Qui es-tu pétasse ? gronda-t-il, Où est Cass ?! »

Elle rit encore.

« Je te l'ai dit Dean. Il est mort. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, je n'ai jamais goûté quelqu'un d'aussi délicieux… »

Une bile atroce remonta le long de sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui racontait ? Goûter ? Délicieux ?!

« Espèce de tarée, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

\- Rien de plus qu'aux autres. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, il a beaucoup plus résisté que mes autres proies. Tu peux être fier de ton petit copain ! »

Sa main lui faisait mal à force de violemment serrer son portable.

« Je te préviens salope, tu vas me dire où il est et…

\- Tu vas le récupérer ? Fais-toi plaisir je t'en prie. Même si je pense qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose à récupérer désormais. »

Il avait envie de vomir.

« Je te jure que je vais te retrouver… articula-t-il, sauvage, Je vais te retrouver et je vais te buter. Et quand je l'aurai fait, j'arracherai chaque partie de ton corps et je les brûlerai. Tu m'entends ? Je _te_ brûlerai ! »

Un silence.

Et un nouvel éclat de rire qui lui retourna l'estomac.

« Bonne chance. » répondit-elle simplement

Elle raccrocha.

Laissant Dean pétrifié, le portable fixé à son oreille, le sang battant à ses tempes. Ce n'était pas vrai… Castiel ne pouvait pas… Pas comme ça.

Il laissa tomber sa main contre sa cuisse.

Son souffle était erratique, l'épouvante glaçant chaque partie de son corps.

Cass était… ?

« Dean ? »

Il tourna un regard vide vers son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Cass ? »

Il ne répondit rien et regarda Jack.

Jack dont les yeux endeuillés débordaient de larmes…

La plus affreuse des confirmations.

Il s'effondra au sol, la tête entre ses mains.

Son âme hurla.

 _Pas lui. Pas lui !_

Sa conscience regretta.

 _Pardon. Pardon, pardon, pardon._

Son cœur se brisa.

 _Pardonne-moi Cass…_

Une larme lacéra sa joue.

 _C'est ma faute…_

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Oui je sais. J'adore Castiel, mais de temps en temps je me fais du mal aussi. En même temps, même s'il y a du mieux dans la communication entre les personnages dans la série, je trouve qu'ils ont encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ce genre de scène pourrait survenir s'ils ne font pas plus attention...**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé au moins un peu malgré tout, quant à moi, je vais de ce pas m'atteler à mon autre OS, beaucoup plus léger lui, promis ! On se retrouvera peut-être là-bas ;)**

 **Bisous à tous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
